Butterfly Boys
by rye-chan
Summary: Naruto is messing around with an unlabeled potion when sasuke finds him-the potion explodes and the 2 transform- what ghastly appendages do Sasuke and Naruto have now and what will Tsunade do when she sees what happened to them?


Butterfly Boys

It was a bright, beautiful day in the village, Konohagakure. Kids were playing in the park, adults were going for walks, and the teens were having a water fight in the shallows of the river. It seemed everyone in the village were enjoying the day, everyone except a blonde haired woman.

Tsunade was stuck inside, not because she wanted to be but because she is the village leader, the fifth Hokage. The brown-eyed woman wanted nothing more than to go out for a walk, just to get some fresh air and sun. In fact, she was so desperate to get out of her stuffy office that she would give up her secret stash of sake.

Sighing in resignation, Tsunade stood up from her desk, currently piled high with papers, and opened the window. Instantly a wonderful breeze greeted the blonde woman that had her closing her eyes and smiling as she basked in the warm rays of the sun. The fifth Hokage sat on the window ledge moments later as she looked out at her village, her home, seeing all the smiling faces of those enjoying this wondrous day.

_They are all lucky. They don't have to stay locked up in an office on such a beautiful day. Ah well, at least I don't have to deal with- _Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted when her office door was thrown open.

"Hey, grandma Tsunade!" a blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned, teen with three whisker like marks on each cheek yelled happily, laughing after.

_-Naruto. _Tsunade finished her previous thought with a sigh. "What do you want, you little shit." Tsunade asked as she returned to her desk, staring at the paperwork with extreme disdain.

Naruto laughed at the look the woman wore on her face before having a book thrown at him. He dodged the attack a split second before it hit him and glared at the fifth Hokage.

"Cranky old bat, what's your problem?" Naruto asked as he pouted with his arms crossed.

"I'm stuck in this office all day, that's my problem." The Hokage said huffily.

"Then why don't you take the work you have to do and go finish it outside instead of throwing books at me?" Naruto suggested, annoyed as he glared at the woman in front of him.

Tsunade thought for a moment as she stared at the blonde boy across from her desk. She was surprised that he came up with a good idea, even more so that it wasn't hers. The big-breasted woman then smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Well, you actually had a good idea for a change." Tsunade laughed at Naruto's outraged cry.

"What's that supposed to mean you old bitch?!" The blonde shinobi shouted as he sent a death glare at the Hokage that could even make an Uchiha envious.

The Hokage simply laughed as she started packing all her papers into a bag. When she had everything she needed, she grabbed a bottle of sake from her stash and headed to the door.

"See ya later brat!" Tsunade called as she walked away, waving good-bye before disappearing around the corner.

Naruto glared at nothing and stood, pouting, in Tsunade's office for a few minutes. When he was sure no one was near by, a mischievous smirk crossed his face. The blonde ninja moved toward the Hokage's closet, where she kept experimental potions and elixirs, and opened the unlocked door. His smirk growing into a grin, Naruto grabbed the closest, unlabeled, potion and shut the door before darting out of Tsunade's office.

_That worked better than I thought! _The blonde ninja thought as he laughed mischievously. He continued to run to his destination in the forest, careful to avoid drawing attention to himself. When he arrived ten minutes later, the blonde paused, searching for any chakra signatures that would tell him if anyone was nearby. Smiling when he sensed nothing, he looked at the potion in his hand.

"I wonder what this one does." Naruto spoke quietly aloud as he continued to study the vial. The potion bottle was clear, showing the purple bubbling concoction inside quite clearly.

_Wait, is it supposed to be bubbling like that?_ Naruto wondered as the bubbling continued to increase as if it were boiling. The blonde was paying so much attention to the vial in his hand that he didn't notice someone had found him and was now approaching him.

"Naruto." The blonde's visitor called suddenly, startling him. Naruto jumped at the unexpected voice and stumbled slightly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?!" The blonde yelled as he quickly hid the potion behind his back.

Sasuke Uchiha, the dark haired, pale skinned, heartthrob shinobi of the girls of Konoha, cocked an eyebrow at his teammate. With the way Naruto was acting, the raven knew he was up to something or had done something he should not have done. Moving closer to the younger ninja, Sasuke saw that Naruto was hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, as he continued to move forward.

Naruto had continued backing away as he thought of a way to get out of this situation before getting in trouble. After a few more steps though, the blonde had backed right into a tree, trapping himself. Sasuke put his hands on either side of Naruto's head before leaning in, leaving barely an inch separating their mouths. Naruto gulped nervously as his heartbeat quickened. He hated it when Sasuke got so close; it made him feel like he would do anything the raven wanted.

"Answer me, Naruto." Sasuke commanded quietly as he moved his left hand off the tree and onto his teammate's lower back.

"Uh, n-nothing...I-it's nothing." Naruto stuttered out as the raven started to place feather light kisses along his jaw, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist in the process.

Shivers were dancing through the blonde's body until, suddenly, the raven stopped, pulling away with a smirk. Naruto looked seriously confused until he realized what his teammate was holding. The blonde instantly flared up, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Hey, give that back!" Naruto yelled indignantly as he tackled his seductive love. As the two wrestled around on the ground, the potion slipped from Sasuke's grasp and landed beside them just as the raven pinned his boyfriend down with a smirk.

Naruto glared up at his raven and huffed in annoyance. Sasuke chuckled at the look of irritation on his love's face before leaning down and claiming the blonde's lips in soft kiss. Naruto sighed after, unable to remain mad at his boyfriend, and kissed him back moments later.

After their 'scuffle' of kisses, Sasuke helped Naruto up. The raven then went over to where the potion lay and picked it up, his blonde joining him after. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, holding him close.

"So what is this and why do you have it?" Sasuke asked as he looked into the crystalline blue eyes of his beautiful love.

"Er, it's a…potion." Naruto answered hesitantly, not wanting to give away just whose potion it was.

"A potion, which means you probably, took it from Tsunade's office right?" Sasuke asked as he gave the blonde a don't-you-dare-lie-to-me look.

Naruto started to fidget then and looked away from his raven, guiltily. His eyes then fell onto the potion and saw steam was starting to leak form inside it. Getting worried that something bad was going to happen; Naruto grabbed the potion from a surprised Uchiha. The blonde went to run from his love but as soon as he took his second step, the potion exploded and surrounded him in pearl white smoke.

Sasuke yelled out Naruto's name in fear and worry that his blonde was hurt before the same smoke encased him too. Coughing from inhaling some of the smoke, the raven searched for his blonde, incapable of seeing anything clearly. As Sasuke continued to look for Naruto, he tripped over something and hit the ground hard.

"Damn it!" The raven cursed as he sat up and looked at what had tripped him.

With the smoke starting to clear at last, Sasuke saw he had ripped over his love. Naruto wasn't moving and the raven quickly went to his side. He shook his love as he called his name repeatedly, worry and fear increasing to new heights for the raven. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Naruto started to cough and move slightly.

The blonde went to sit up but hissed in pain and fell back onto his stomach, his right hand searing in pain. Being careful not to put any pressure on his right hand, the blonde finally managed to sit up. Naruto looked around as the smoke continued to clear and saw a very worried Uchiha beside him.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to his boyfriend. The raven saw that his blonde's hand had deep cuts, all bleeding profusely, some glass embedded in the wounds. An even closer look showed the Uchiha that his love had a few cuts on his forehead as well, luckily not as deep as the rest.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Naruto answered shakily as he looked at his love with a weak smile. Sasuke sighed, knowing his blonde was in pain. The raven stood up then, bringing Naruto with him, careful of his love's injured hand.

"Come on, I'll bring you to the hospital." Sasuke said as he gently stroked Naruto's cheek. He wrapped an arm around his blonde's waist before leading the way to the hospital.

*~*~*~*

Sasuke watched quietly as Shizune cleaned and bandaged Naruto's hand and the cuts on his forehead. He tensed every time his blonde let out a whimper as the medical ninja pulled out the glass but remained silent, sitting beside his love.

"Okay, Naruto, I'm all done. Now would you care to explain how you got hurt?" Shizune asked with kind smile.

"Er, well…Oh, would ya look at the time! I gotta run. I have some, uh, stuff to do, so bye!" Naruto replied quickly before standing up and running from the room.

Shizune looked over at Sasuke in confusion and the raven just sighed and shook his head at his boyfriend's antics before leaving. The raven-haired teen went looking for his love the second time that day and felt his heart stop when he heard a terrified scream coming from the training field near by. Sasuke ran to the field and felt his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him.

"Shit! What the hell is this?!" Naruto yelled in shocked disbelief. When he heard footsteps, he looked up to see a stunned Sasuke Uchiha staring at him. The blonde turned a bright red and squeaked in surprise.

After staring at his boyfriend for a few minutes in shocked silence, Sasuke burst out laughing. The raven was laughing so hard that he doubled over, clutching his sides. Naruto glared at his love and was about to start ranting at him when a cloud of smoke suddenly popped into existence behind him.

The blonde realized that the same exact thing happened to him before and a smirk took root on his face. Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh hysterically, falling to the ground on all fours. He wrapped one arm around his stomach as he hit the ground repeatedly with the other, the look on his boyfriend's face making him laugh even harder.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder in surprise, staring at the pearl white smoke that floated behind him. Wanting to know what was going on; the raven moved away from the smoke and felt his jaw drop. Sasuke looked on in horror at the monstrosities that had sprouted from his back, the same things that he laughed uncontrollably at when he saw Naruto with the same ones.

_Wait a minute! If Naruto has the same ones then…_Sasuke blanched suddenly, realizing that the potion caused his and his boyfriend's transformations. Then the raven flared up in anger and glared at his blonde.

"Naruto, this is all your fault!" The young Uchiha growled through clenched teeth.

Naruto stopped laughing then and stared at Sasuke in anger. The blonde stood up then and walked towards his boyfriend.

"How is it my fault?!" The younger ninja yelled, outraged.

"If you hadn't been messing around with that potion **YOU **stole, then we wouldn't have butterfly wings now!" Sasuke shouted as his eyes lit with fury.

Naruto was about to defend himself but realized his raven was correct. If he hadn't stolen the potion from Tsunade's closet then neither of them would have multi colored butterfly wings. The blonde sighed and looked up into the beautiful sky as he thought about a way of getting this problem fixed without getting into trouble.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted suddenly, hearing Sasuke yelling again. The blonde rolled his eyes thinking having wings wasn't that big of deal when he realized what was happening. The younger ninja was in the air; about five feet off the ground while his boyfriend tried to grab him and pull him back down.

"What the hell?! Get me down! Get me down!!" Naruto shouted in panic as he flailed around, his wings only taking him higher.

"Naruto, get back here!" Sasuke yelled out as he chased after his boyfriend, his own wings starting to flap and flutter.

_Oh no, you are not taking control you bright and ugly monstrosities! _The raven thought as his wings tried to lift him into the air. He managed to get control of his wings just as Naruto rose higher into the air.

"I can't, these things won't let me!!!" Naruto screamed back in response as he tried to figure out how to control his new butterfly wings.

"Damn it!" Sasuke growled as he continued to chase after his flying boyfriend, neither noticing where they were headed.

The blonde continued to fly on for twenty minutes before his wings suddenly stopped flapping and he fell. At sixty feet in the air, Naruto would have been seriously injured if not killed from the impact of hitting the ground. Luckily Sasuke caught him before hitting the ground, causing his raven to hit the ground as well.

At first neither could speak, both having had the wind knocked out of their lungs from the impact of Naruto's fall. When they managed to start breathing normally, Sasuke stood up and brought Naruto with him, their wings fluttering in the sunshine.

"Are you alright?" The older teen asked quietly, care and concern slipping into his tone of voice. The blonde smiled weakly at his love.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me Sasuke." Naruto responded shakily. A fear induced adrenaline rush had the blonde shaking noticeably.

The raven sighed in relief before pulling his blonde into his arms tightly and placing a chaste kiss on his temple. Sasuke pulled back moments later to give his love a stern look as a way of saying you-are-so-not-off-the-hook-for-what-happened-to-us. Before the young Uchiha could re-start his rant at the blonde though, he and Naruto heard laughing and a lot of it.

The two looked around then and both paled considerably. They were surrounded by the villagers, all of whom were pointing and laughing hysterically at the two lovers. Realization hit the boys like a ton of bricks; everyone they knew and didn't know now knew about their butterfly wings. One villager in particular came out of the crowd and, through his laughter, started teasing the lovers.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! YOU GUYS HAVE PINK AND PURPLE BUTTERFLY WINGS!! HAHAHA!!! THAT'S AS MANLY AS YOU CAN GET!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Kiba struggled out through his hysterics. The brunette's words made the crowd around Naruto and Sasuke laugh even harder causing some, like Sakura and Ino, to collapse to the ground, tears streaming from their eyes from their amusement.

Sasuke and Naruto blushed dark red as they stood, frozen in place, surrounded by the villagers and their friends. Finally, the two had had enough and were ready to escape the deep embarrassment but before they could even take a step they heard a furious shout.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked to where the voice came from and saw Tsunade with a look fury on her face. The lovers gulped nervously and headed over to the rage filled Hokage. When they were standing in front of her they noticed her expression had changed.

Getting a closer look at the boys, Tsunade saw their pink and purple butterfly wings and now fought to keep herself from laughing hysterically like the villagers around her. The fifth Hokage bit her bottom lip, feeling it quiver from her barely restrained laughter. Unable to hold back any longer, Tsunade let go and doubled over, laughing harder than she ever had in her entire life.

Naruto and Sasuke looked on in annoyance and embarrassment at their friends and other villagers reactions. They didn't think their predicament was that amusing, to them it was a nightmare come true, especially the color scheme their wings had taken. Having enough of the people around them, Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and tried to leave. The raven looked around the large group and realized there were no holes to escape through which left the lover's one choice, flying.

The young Uchiha groaned at the thought of using the ridiculous appendages to get away. The light fluttering of their wings would ensure he and his boyfriend were teased for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately, the older teen knew it was their only way out of the human cage. The raven groaned again before looking over at his blonde love.

"Naruto, there's only one way to get out of here." Sasuke said in an undertone, his eye locked on his love's bright, shining blue one.

"I figured that." Naruto sighed as he rubbed his face before looking back at his raven, "I'm sorry about all this, Sasuke. I shouldn't have taken that potion in the first place." The blonde added with a sad, apologetic face.

The raven smiled gently at his love before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his blonde's lips.

"It's alright, I forgive you. Now what do you say we get out of here." Sasuke responded with the smile reserved just for his blonde.

Naruto smiled back and nodded. The two started to move their wings simultaneously for a while before lifting off and flying away from the, now, amazed crowd. The lovers laughed to themselves at the surprised expressions they saw before taking off, heading to their home for some peace and quiet.

When the two made it home they sighed in exhaustion, their long day catching up to them quickly. They went inside and were planning on going to lie down for a while when they heard a knock on their front door.

Sasuke growled in agitation as he answered the door. He was surprised to see Tsunade standing on the other side, finally looking serious. The raven stepped aside to let the Hokage in before shutting the door.

The raven led the way to the living room where Naruto was waiting for him. The blonde looked surprised to see the Hokage with his love then annoyed. Naruto was about to start ranting and raving at the blonde woman but Tsunade beat him to it.

"What you did, Naruto, was completely stupid and dangerous. Do you have any idea what could have happened if that potion you took was a poison or explosive? I can't believe you would do something as foolish as this! You're supposed to be a ninja, and they don't act like an immature ten year old! I shouldn't even change you back to normal-"

"WHAT?! YOU BETTER CHANGE ME BACK GRANDMA OR YOU'LL BE THE ONE WITH BUTTERFLY WINGS!!" The blonde shouted, interrupting and annoying Tsunade.

"But I figured being laughed at by the entire village was punishment enough for the both of you." The fifth Hokage finished, glaring at the young blonde.

Naruto was about to say something he would surely regret so Sasuke covered his blonde's lips before speaking.

"Thank you." The raven said gratefully.

"Tsunade nodded and pulled out a small vial filled with a blue substance. She proceeded to throw it at the floor near the boys where it broke open, engulfing the lovers in a sapphire blue colored smoke.

When the smoke cleared the boys were back to normal, no butterfly wings in sight. The two sighed in relief before collapsing on their couch. The young lovers then snuggled up together and fell into a peaceful slumber. The Hokage chuckled before whispering good-bye and leaving, the memory of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki with bright pink and purple butterfly wings forever in her mind.

_Looks like I've got a new way to send messages to other countries. From now on I'll call up the butterfly boys; maybe I'll even transform Kakashi. _Tsunade thought, laughing as she made her way home, the sun setting in the distance.


End file.
